granthrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Moon Harvest
"It’s cold. Winter is just about here. You can feel the frost upon the ground and a chill in the air. It isn’t quite cold yet but it isn’t warm anymore. The air tingles the end of your snout. All around you the leaves fall in golden red and yellow cascades. Creatures everywhere prepare for the long slumber of winter. Only the pine trees have any green to them. Above you the harvest moon rises colored in the red stain of blood. The days grow short and the nights grow long. Shadows lurk and the wind whispers... It is the time of spirits. A time when the veil between this world and the next is at it’s thinnest. You jump at your own shadow… dark things lurk in the night. It is time for the Blood Moon Harvest. This is a time when grans celebrate the end of summer and the beginning of winter. A scavenger hunt is a paw to gather materials for a mask. This is not only to honor your ancestors but to ward you against the thinning of the veil and protect you from dark spirits that lurk in the forest. Only the very best mask will have the power to ward off the evilest of spirits… Do you have what it takes to make the best mask? A gathering of grans is taking place once more within the territory of the Ama pack. Come one, come all to celebrate the end of summer… and the beginning of winter…. Take part in the yearly scavenger hunt event. '' ''☀It’s cold. Winter is just about here. You can feel the frost upon the ground and a chill in the air. It isn’t quite cold yet but it isn’t warm anymore. The air tingles the end of your snout. All around you the leaves fall in golden red and yellow cascades. Creatures everywhere prepare for the long slumber of winter. Only the pine trees have any green to them. Above you the harvest moon rises colored in the red stain of blood. The days grow short and the nights grow long. Shadows lurk and the wind whispers... It is the time of spirits. A time when the veil between this world and the next is at it’s thinnest. You jump at your own shadow… dark things lurk in the night. '' ''It is time for the Blood Moon Harvest. This is a time when grans celebrate the end of summer and the beginning of winter. A scavenger hunt is a paw to gather materials for a mask. This is not only to honor your ancestors but to ward you against the thinning of the veil and protect you from dark spirits that lurk in the forest. Only the very best mask will have the power to ward off the evilest of spirits… Do you have what it takes to make the best mask? A gathering of grans is taking place once more within the territory of the Ama pack. Come one, come all to celebrate the end of summer… and the beginning of winter…. Take part in the yearly scavenger hunt event." - BeeStarArt 10/21/2019 Every year during the Blood Moon Harvest, Granthrow and the cubs come from all over to scavenge for items to make their masks. There are different places to search that yields different items. These items can later be used to craft your mask. The areas you can search are: The Woods For Antlers Grassland for Feathers Desert for an Animal Skull Jungle for a Exotic Flowers Mountains For Crystals Each item will create a different mask when it comes to the Blood Moon Harvest event. if you collect a items from multiple places you can combine certain items to crate different masks. when you submit your search.example. search woods you will get a reply with a little scene of you searching either finding something or nothing. you may search for an item every 6 hours When the scavenge hunt ends, you are now able to make your masks! If you didn't gather any masks thats perfecting fine! You can make a basic mask! Basic Mask (Requires no items) Wood Mask (Requires 1 Antler) Grassland Mask (Requires 1 Feather) Desert Mask (Requires 1 Skull) Jungle Mask (Requires 1 Exotic Flower) Mountain Mask (Requires 1 Crystal) Wood and Desert Mask (Requires 1 antler, 1 Skull) Grass, Mountain and Jungle Mask (Requires 1 Feather, 1 Crystal, Exotic flower) Special mask (Requires 1 Antler, 1 Feather, 1 Crystal, 1 Exotic Flower, 1 skull)